MessSup Messenger
by ImJustNutty
Summary: Allen and Lenalee start on an MSN romance! Unknown to them, a very overprotective brother is watching them....the Big Brother! AllenXLenalee, our fave pairing of all time! :D
1. Chapter 1 confessions oohh!

Whee, Im back!

Who remembers me? yeah, the very easily distracted author of Something That made it even Worse is back!!

And heres the best AllenXLenalee thing I could figure while preparing to get some stuff. Its MSN style. Thats not very creative, since I heard of ffs like this before...

It's based on an actual conversation...with me in it...

Cough.

Disclaimer: (whats disclaimer really mean anyway?!) DGM aint mine, my hearts a land mine...

--

I am...slacking. As usual. I was supposed to be researching on the Akuma, as assigned by my Nii-san to keep me from those fiends (boys), but that was not as interesting as it sounded. I mean, searching for the way the Akuma form and the science and techs of them is NOT as fun as fighting them. Yeah, I'm not the goody two shoes (boots) that I seem to be, eh? It's boring. Being nice to people is rather natural, but to those who think I'm the responsible type who was never late for school and never whacked up anybody... well, you're WRONG! Ha!

Anyway, back to my slacking.

I am playing TechQuest, the coolest web RPG on the Web! Well, I'll admit it's not as fun as really whackin up some techno-soul things we call Akuma, but, hey, for every Akuma you fight there's one human out there who grieved for his/her future murderer. That's not very nice.

And for every Akuma out there, I feel the deeper surge of hate toward the Earl...

He wasn't very nice to Allen-kun.

Heck, 'nice'?! He was mean, evil, fat, mean again, worthy of the term bastard (maybe he really is one?), a fat prat, obnoxious, hedious, totally devoid of emotion, ebil, meaner than mean, preposterous, nincompoopy, scum of the gutter-y, nitwit-y, blockhead-y and MEAN! Taking advantage of a poor young boy, giving him that a-cursed eye and all that?! And technically, it's his fault Allen's the 14th noah host and all, because If the Earl was good, then there wouldn't be any Noahs, and there wouldn't be the whole saga of the 14th noah and all, and Allen wouldn't be hurt, and...yeah.

Ooh, look. Allen's online...

o0o0o0o0o00o

BlackBootz: Yoz, Allen.

AllenWalker: Hello Lenalee

...(pause in convo)...

AllenWalker: Why do we get MSN when we could just talk by walking down a few metres?

BlackBootz:...

BlackBootz: Look what the advancements in technologies have caused us...LAZINESS!!

AllenWalker: That reminds me. Have you done that survey Komui sent out? The nominations for fave excorcist?

BlackBootz: Yeah remember once I did a survey on the guys when I was bored? Then they were to vote their favourite female exorcist.

AllenWalker: Ahh, I can't remember.

BlackBootz: You should, cuz I tested it out on you first.

AllenWalker: Who did I put?

BlackBootz: Can't remember. I think you put Miranda.

AllenWalker: Aw dangs. If only your name was there.

o0o0o0o0o

GASP.

Yeah, I'm not stupid, contrary to popular belief. I knew what he said.

I saw it with my own eyes.

I was shocked.

But that didn't mean I wasn't enjoying it...

o0o0o0o0o

AllenWalker:...OOOO

AllenWalker: Oh SHHHHIIIIIIITTTEEEE...

AllenWalker: You didn't hear anything...

AllenWalker: Honest.

(long pause as Lenalee tries to figure what to say)

(she smiles playfully)

BlackBootz: I sure didn't hear anything, but I sure read something.

(long pause as Allen figures something to reply...)

AllenWalker: Oh WHYYYYY did I have to be so STUPID to write that...

AllenWalker: Did you ever think I liked you?

BlackBootz: I had a suspicion...and to your first question, the answer is: becuz you secretly wanted me to know.

AllenWalker:...

BlackBootz: Hehe am I right?

AllenWalker: ...

BlackBootz: Oh yeah, did you see that picture I took of all the exorcists last Saturday?

AllenWalker: Uh yeah.

BlackBootz: Could you spot me?

AllenWalker: Yeah, it was easy. 3rd from the left, 5th row

BlackBootz: Wow that was quick. Most of the rest couldn't even find themselves!

AllenWalker: Well, guys have sharp eyes for pretty things...

BlackBootz:...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On one end, I blushed.

xXxXxXxXxX

On the other end, Allen grinned. Smooth move..., he thought.

On the unknown end, a jealous overprotective Nii-San turned red...but not in flattery, but in pure fury.

"I was RIGHT to invent that spying messenger thing on Lenalee's computer." wailed Komui, but was interrupted when Reever dragged his computer away and dragged the obsessed supervisor to his cluttered desk.

"For the love of...SUPERVISOR THERE IS WORK TO BE DONE!!"

"Did you say...love? LOVE?! MY DARLING LENALEE CANNOT BE IN LOVE WITH ANYONE BUT M—"

Reever had clunked a fire extinguisher on Komui's head, as he seemed to be going to explode any second. Johnny walked over.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I was desperate..."

"Yes, but now no one's gonna sign those reports."

--

Yes, it was a bit lame...

and not AxL enuf!

Next chapter must be more R RATED!!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

And I learnt that asking nicely is better, so...will you please review?


	2. Chapter 2 Things get serious

Whee, chapter 2 is up super fast!

Its funny, my last fanfic received little comments. goes to show what really attracts the general public.

I bet if this was Yuullen more reviews would come in, but I draw the line at yaoi.

--Komui--

I woke up with a bump on my head, but I remembered everything, about Allen, about my darling Lenalee...

I HAD to do SOMETHING to STOP that filthy runt from coming near MY lenalee...

I pondered and plotted, night till bright, cup after cup of coffee and stack after packs of papers and documents.

And then I had it.

I would invent a machine more devoid of feeling and more painfully engineered to cause PAIN to my sister's pursuers.

Presenting...KOMURIN ULTRA SUPER DELUXE MEGATRIX!!

WAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHA!!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0MSNo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BlackBootz: Did you really mean what you said yesterday?

AllenWalker: What did I say

BlackBootz: You know... don't play dumb. If you keep playing dumb I will pretend our facade of friendship and I'll never go steady with a wimp who denied his feelings!

(pause)

_BlackBootz had just sent you a nudge._

_You cannot send a nudge too often._

_You cannot send a nudge too often._

_How many freaking times do I need to tell you that you cannot send a nudge too often?!_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Lenaleeo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I frowned. Allen wasn't responding. Hmm...

Maybe I shouldn't have been so confrontal...

_Knock..._

Hmm, that was strange. The pizza guy was kinda early.

I walk to the door and opened it, and...yike!

Was I being kidnapped? Grabbed into a tight embrace I catch a glimpse of white hair... and a familiar hand...

"Allen... I...ah!--" cut off halfway by lips across my own.

I'll be honest here. Ive never kissed a guy, so I was surprised by the strange sensation of something else that wasn't food on my lips, because, honestly, the only lips Ive tasted are my own.

But, they don't compare to the sweetness of Allen's lips...

Anyway, being startled, I fell back onto the door that had closed behind me. Who knew that lips locked together can withstand being pulled to the door?

So I kissed Allen back. Its easy as you go with the flow. I had read enough fanfics and read enough women's magazines to know that you were supposed to turn your head and run your hands over him.

Oh wait, that was for doing it in bed...but it brought results.

We were doing some serious making out, with tongues and hands everywhere. He kissed me aganist the neck and then looked up.

"A wimp does not do this..." he whispered. I jerked upward as he kissed my collarbone, and he trailed further down and even now I write this I think im nosebleeding oh no the blood on the keys are lagging my computerrr...

sfsgkhdfgddfkjghdfjhjhjhjhjhjh

Shoot, the blood. It chokes my com-keys.

okay this was a bit sick I'll finish it quick, but then my Nii-san ruined the perfect moment...

We fell through the door and fell on the bed. I had started unbuttoning Allen's coat off while he hugged and kissed my mouth, but then...

STOMP

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Komuio0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

STOMP

"WAHAHA, Allen, you thought you could get my Lenalee while I wasn't looking, well, then you'll pay with your LIFE!" I bellowed, triumphantly, riding on the new and improved Komurin Ultra.

I stuck in a claw and using not very clear sensors dragged out the male human...

"OI!"

Oops, I pulled Kanda from his room. I was hoping to see Lavi somewhere in there too, but the sensors weren't sensing any other human.

'DIIEEEEE KOMUI!!" Screeched Kanda. Looks like he was a straight guy after all, and that I had got the wrong room. Knocking him out I threw him back onto his bed .

Ahh, yes the room...

TWO PEOPLE IN THE SAME ROOM?!

One of them identified as...ALLEN WALKER and the other...LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

That was it!

I dragged Allen out of the room. his coat was half off...OMG WHAT THE HECK DID HE THINK HE WAS TRYING TO DO TO MY LENALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

"YOU FREAAAAKKKK!!" I screamed, throwing him into the torture chamber embedded in Komurin Ultra's chest.

o0o0o0o0o00oAlleno0o0o00o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o

Lenalee is sweet...but I really can't say the same for Supervisor Komui.

It's not really nice to be dragged out and dumped in a chamber of torture halfway through the most romantic moments of your young life.

It was dark, and there was a claw clinging to me, leading me to the first of the torture devices.

It was a stretching thing that would tear your stomach to shreds. This wasn't very macho and all, but I screamed.

"INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!!" I screamed in time. Hammering the sword on the claw, I managed to cleave the claw in two, but to my shock , it reformed.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THE OLDER BROTHER AND GUARDIAN OF LENALEE!! INNOCENCE AGAINIST INNOCENCE IS INEFFECTIVE!!" Komui's voice boomed through the ceiling.

I hoped the machines weren't innocence proof.

I slashed through the ropes of the machine and cut off the pursuing claw again...

Another one appeared behind me and grabbed me from behind, but I think is was malfunctioning because it swung about and Komui boomed, "Eek, whats with Claw Beta?!"

And then my head hit something hard and I fell into a deep sleep of oblivion...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

what will happen to allen?

Whats wrong with komui?

was this too M rated

first time officially writing sick stuff like this

REVIEW!!


End file.
